The Flower, the Snake and the Stag
by Lily-Rain77
Summary: This is a very long piece of fluff, in which I will save all the good people that Rowling killed off. Lily/James, to date the longest thing I have writen, 85 pages hand writen. From fifth year to when Harry's about two.
1. Chapter 1

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 1**

If anyone had told her three years ago that she'd be in love with James Potter, Lily would have died of laughter. James was an arrogant Toe-rag. But the key word in the sentence had been "was" in the past tense. He'd seemed to soften that day by the lake, after Snape had called her that hateful name. Lily had gone into the castle up to Gryffindor tower and straight to her bed. She'd pulled the curtains closed and cried, but she hadn't slept.

Alice had come up to see her, but Lily didn't want company so she'd left again. Later Mary came in, she didn't want to disturb but Snape had been damned annoying.

"That Snape boy's outside the portrait hole Lily." He said softly. Lily stayed where she was, not even opening her curtains.

"He said he's going to sleep down there unless you go out and see him."

"Mary if you go out again tell him to piss off for me could you?"

"He said he came to apologise." Mary clarified

"In that case if you see him tell him to piss off and that I don't accept."

Mary knew when she was not wanted she left, leaving Lily alone with her tears.

Lily crept down to the common room after everyone else had gone to bed; she curled up on a sofa and watched the dying fire. Then the arm chair in front of her turned and Lily saw what had been hidden from her before, James was sitting there, he looked at her. She looked back; James got up and sat next to her. Lily didn't mind, it was nice to have someone close, a friend almost. James put his hand on hers; she looked up at him and was lost in his eyes. How had she never before noticed how beautiful his eyes were?

"Potter, um… I just wanted to thank you, you know for what you did earlier. At the lake."

"Evans don't, you know I don't like the bloke but he's your mate, I wasn't going to let him treat you that way was I?"

"Was." Lily said lamely

"What?" He asked

"You said 'He's your mate.' But he _was_ my friend, not is."

"Does that mean I can hex him for it?" James asked, hopeful.

"No, James don't you don't need a detention on my account." Lily saw his strange expression, was it joy and disappointment? "What is it?" she asked

"You called me James; you always call me 'Potter' or 'Arrogant Toe-Rag.' "

"Oh, don't bring that up please." Lily pleaded "but you did deserve it."

"But why did you call me James?"

"Because you're my friend, I think, and I'm glad you're here tonight/"

"You are? Honestly, I thought you'd prefer Remus to be here with you."

"No, I mean, I like Remus and all but…"

"But what?"

"Oh I don't know I'm just glad it's you alright?"

"So you don't hate me then?"

"Oh, James. No, how could I?"

"I thought I was annoying you, asking you out all the time."

That's when Lily realised that all her hatred before that was her pre-school instincts getting the better of her. Teasing the boy she liked as it were. That it was her saying she cared for him as well. She melted, Lily leaned against his shoulder. "It annoyed me at first," she said wishing he'd ask her again, now when she'd have a different answer for him."

"So it wouldn't be too horrid of me to ask you out again? I've only asked you once today you know"

"I know James," she almost giggled, "I don't think it would fall under 'horrid' if you did."

He took her hands in his, "Lily would you go out with me?" He asked pleading with his eyes. Now it could have been the late hour, or the shock of her recent realisation but what she replied was,

"You called me Lily? Why?"

"I asked my question first Lily."

'You're not just joking around?" the look on his face was all the answer she needed. "Yes, Yes James I will." He looked shocked, she guessed after hearing her say "No" every other day he would when she finally said 'yes' "And my question?" Lily pressed.

James took a breath "because I love you, I called you Lily because I love you." She hugged him, pressed himself close to him, unable to speak, trying to tell him she felt the same. James understood; he lifted her chin in his hand, so gently.

Lily knew what he wanted but she didn't know "Why?" she whispered

"Why what?"

'Why me I'm nothing special, I'm muggle born, a book worm and I can barely fly. But you, you're James Potter, pure blood, a Marauder, Chaser, you're Prongs. You see I don't even have a nickname."

"Don't ever let me hear you say you're not special ever again. Lily, you are the most beautiful, intelligent and good hearted person that I'll ever know." This time she let him kiss her, she kissed him back, she liked it.

Lily leaned her hear against James' chest and a few more tears leaked out. Severus had been her best friend for as long as she could remember; now she didn't even have a best friend. But she did have James.

"I am sorry Lily;" He said suddenly "You really did love him didn't you?" He meant it as a rhetorical question but she answered him anyway.

"Yes, James he was my best friend, of course I loved him." It was painful for her to use the past tense, and it was just as painful for James to hear that she'd love him first.

They stayed up long into the night talking over the past few years. Talking of unimportant things, the important ones would come later.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	2. Chapter 2

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 2 **

They'd been dating three months when Sirius finally paid up; it was the train ride to school the next September.

"Here Lily I owe you this." He said handing her ten galleons.

"What"? Lily was confused; she looked back and forth between Sirius and James who both looked guilty.

"Well… you see Lily." James seemed to struggle for words. "Back in first year, when you first turned me down, well Padfoot here, in his infinite wisdom, bet me ten galleons that I couldn't get you to go out with me before we finished school."

She glared at James before kissing him soundly and turning on Sirius.

"How could you have ever doubted him Sirius?"

"Well you are a bit out of his league Evans."

"Why do you refuse to call me Lily? And why are you paying me if you bet James?"

"To the first, because old habits die hard. And to the second,"

"Because I thought it would be more appropriate," James cut in.

"Were you expecting me to pay up if you lost this bet James Potter?" She said in a mock stern voice."

"No, I would have done that," he replied shame faced

"And I was looking forward to that gold too…" Sirius said wistfully "You couldn't have held out a few more years Evans?"

"No, I tried Sirius but this one's just too irresistible." She was no longer sitting next to James; she was in his lap, and that was better than any train seat. She kissed him again, loving the feel of him, so close to her.

How many years had he wanted this? It felt like his whole life he'd been working towards this one moment. Lily on his lap, kissing him, and then he embarrassed himself.

He was hard, Lily could feel it easily but what to do? She couldn't keep sitting on him.

"James, I'm cold, do you have a blanket?'

He conjured one from thin air, a thick green one, the colour of her eyes, with gold trim. Lily covered them both in it, sliding off his lap.

God he loved her, I mean eventually Sirius and Remus would realise what happened, or he'd be obligated to tell them but for now it could just be between himself and Lily, and it was between them. She was leaning into him one arm around his waist and the other in his lap.

She would enjoy this, watching him squirm not being able to do anything with Sirius and Remus there. She touched him, gently rubbing and stroking the length of him.

James gasped quickly disguising is as a cough. She was practically jerking him off! Life did not get any better, she was his, in his arms and his cock was in her hand, discounting a few layers of insignificant clothing. If he didn't stop this soon he'd spend himself in his pants. Now _that_ would be embarrassing. He groaned internally, how could he stop her, now when he had no will to do so, and after so many years of wanting this?

Lily knew it was getting close James had been getting tenser by the second. Suddenly he pulled her close making it awkward for her to continue and he kissed her nose. She knew what he was doing and why he'd done it of course, he hadn't wanted further embarrassment.

She struck up a conversation with Remus about the exam results leaving James to cool off, but not moving from his side.

Sirius once again bemoaned the loss of the ten galleons and Lily said loudly.

"Next time we're out of school I'm going to exchange this lot and take you on a date muggle style." She said gesturing to the galleons that had so recently been Sirius.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	3. Chapter 3

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 3**

Once back at school Lily realised Peter no longer seemed to be a Marauder. She asked James about this, he got edgy: "We've had a bit of a falling out Lils."

Later that week with James safely at quidditch practice she confronted Sirius.

"What happened between you lot and Pettigrew?"

"James' already told you." He said defensively

"Give me details Black or so help me you'll be speaking in sonnets until next Christmas."

"All right! All right!" He said surrendering "Wormtail's one who likes to be around powerful people," He explained. "Ones who can protect him, for instance,"

"You, Remus and James." Lily cut across him.

"Well, yes. Now it seems the little slim has found someone new to cover his slimy behind."

Lily looked at him with a touch of her old dislike

"Evans, hear me out. It's not that he's found a new protector it's who he's found. The dodgy git's aiming to be a Death Eater." Lily gasped "You know how we feel about Death Eaters Evans."

"Yes I can see why you'd leave him to himself after that. Thank you Sirius."

"You know Remus calls me Lily, why can't you?"

"I've already answered that Evans" He said putting emphasis on her last name "I'm used to 'Evans' when you're not an 'Evans' anymore maybe I'll change what I call you." He said with a wink.

Lily was glad she knew about Pettigrew, if they hadn't found out now, well it might not have been good for them to find out later what he'd become. The Marauders shared everything; he would have had a lot of information to pass on.

The year passed uneventfully, James had realised that his pranks had made Lily refuse him for nearly five years running. So the pranks had calmed down a bit and the Marauders had ignored Severus for the most part, though James did take his revenge on him for hurting Lily, in small ways. Not ones she'd notice.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	4. Chapter 4

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 4**

On a foggy Friday morning in January during their seventh year Lily awoke to Sirius' cursing and him screaming for her to get her "Lazy arse outs bed!" She did, wondering what was so urgent. Lily opened her dormitory door to find the staircase had become a slide, had Sirius tried to climb up? She knew something was really wrong as soon as she saw his face. "Tell me." She practically begged.

"It's James. No, no he'll be fine." He added quickly at her reaction. "But he'll be the hospital wing till Monday at least." Lily headed for the portrait hole intent on seeing him immediately. "Evans wait; I should tell you something before you go down there," he said following her out. "I was with him when it happened. It was Snape."

Lily had guessed as much, _I'll bet they were duelling. _She thought

"We were on our way back to the library." She looked stunned "N.E.W.T.s are coming up, and even we study occasionally." He said "Anyway we were walking back here in a hurry because James wanted to say 'Good-Night' to you, when someone comes up behind us; we turned to see who it was. There was Snape and with out so much as a word he cursed James, Got him bad too. I stunned him and brought them both to the hospital wing."

Lily knew they didn't like Severus but Sirius would never say something like something like that. Not unless it was true, and she saw the sad truth on his face. They were right outside the hospital wing now; she thanked Sirius and went in.

It was worse than she'd imagined, James lay there utterly still and pale. He looked as if he had ne blood in his whole body. When Lily approached his bed he looked up.

"Oh James!" She sobbed reaching to take his hand. James smiled up at her his hazel eyes sparkling. "I only just found out."

"You came to see me because I got cursed?" He asked very pleased with himself.

"No I came to see you because I'd heard you were studying and I wanted to see what you'd done with my boyfriend."

James laughed weekly. "Does this mean I can get him back?" He asked, hopeful again.

"Yes, unless I get there first, there might not be much left if I get to him first you see." She'd had no idea how much James loved to hear these words from her. She stayed with him until the matron forced her out late that evening.

As she exited she caught sight of an unwelcome figure walking away from her. Lily didn't think, she forgot she had a wand, she forgot he had a wand. She ran up behind Severus Snape, not bothering to keep her footsteps quiet. He turned, and she punched him, she punched every piece of him she could. Lily was trying to do as much damage as she could, hurting him for how he'd hurt James. Her James, sometimes that still surprised her. She hit his eye and was aiming a kick at his groin when someone pulled her off him.

Lily struggled to get free as Severus stood up and Sirius calmly, still restraining her.

"I'd leave if I were you Snape, Evans here is not pleased by what you've done to James."

To emphasise his point Lily made another desperate bid for freedom, stomping on Sirius' foot, he didn't let go.

Sirius only freed Lily when Severus was long gone "Evans, I'm proud of you, but an unprovoked attack isn't appropriate behaviour for a prefect, let alone head girl."

"'Unprovoked'? That was the most provocation I've ever seen!"

"All right, all right I agree, I admit I'm glad you found him before I did, he'll never admit a girl did that to him. But seriously Evans, he's got a wand, do you know what he could have done to you?"

"I don't care what he does to me; I care what he's done to James!" She shouted

"James will care very much if something happens to you. And so will Remus, Alice, Marie and I."

"Why hasn't he been expelled?" She asked still furious that Severus was still walking on his own two feet.

"No proof," Sirius said simply. "It's our word against his."

"I'll kill him," Lily said vehemently.

"No you won't Evans pull yourself together this isn't like you."

And then Lily broke, suddenly she was sobbing again and Sirius was hugging her. She'd hated seeing James like that, pale and weak. If she never saw that greasy git again it would be too soon.

Later that night Sirius snuck into the hospital wing to see James.

"I'm telling you mate, it was excellent first she attacked him, _without_ her wand, she was going for his Pride and Joys when I pulled her off of him."

"And you couldn't have let her continue, and brought me out to watch?"

"No sorry mate, I didn't want her getting into trouble. You know being head girl and all. Then you know what she does? She threatens his life and starts crying. Over you, it really cut her up seeing you hurt Prongs. She has all the classic symptoms of love"

"And you would know these symptoms how?"

"I was there the day you met Evans remember? You've been showing off these symptoms ever since that day." He said matter-of-factly.

"You're right Padfoot, I love her, and I always have. I'd really have likes to see her cutting loose on Snape though…" He said wistfully.

"I'll show you the memory sometime." Sirius said chuckling.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	5. Chapter 5

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 5**

When they finally finished that year James and Lily were still together, and Lily knew now, more than ever that she was completely in love with him. It was too good to be true, disaster struck on their last ever train ride home on the Hogwarts express, and it took the form of a small letter addressed to Mr. James Charlus Potter

James

I know I don't usually write but I'm the only one to tell you this now. I'm not sure how to start so I'll just go right out and tell you. James they're gone. Your parents were killed last night; the dark mark was set over their summer home.

I'm so sorry James. I wish I could have said this all in person, and hugged you, but I'm afraid that by the time you read this we'll be gone.

My family and I are all leaving the country.

We love you James

Your friend and neighbour

MJF

Marly Fenwick

James passed the letter to Lily, then Sirius, and then to Remus. Lily began to cry, so did Sirius, the Potters had been better parents to them than their own ever had, and now they were gone.

"I'm so sorry James Lily sobbed

James wrapped his arms around her, comforting and being comforted at the same time. Tears streaming down his face and into Lily's hair.

Remus didn't know how to feel; or rather he couldn't feel, he was in shock. Mr and Mrs. Potter were two of the very few people in the world who knew what he was and liked him anyway, and now they were Gone. Dead.

They arranged the funeral between the four of them and they kept it small. Marly's husband Benji Fenwick had refused to leave, he wanted to keep fighting, and he helped them out as much as he could.

Everything his parents had owned now belonged to James, from his father's favourite book to his mother's engagement ring. James had grieved, it had only been two months but he knew they couldn't hurt anymore. Nothing could worry or hurt them now. And it was time to put that ring to good use.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	6. Chapter 6

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 6**

Lily had moved in with James after his parents deaths. They'd comforted and been there for each other, it'd made it easier on both of them, being together.

James seemed to be getting better after only a couple of months, Lily was surprised, it'd taken her months, but she was also pleased, she didn't want him to hurt anymore.

He was taking her out to a nice restaurant tonight 'La Fontaine' it was called. Lily took care dressing for their 'date' you could call it. She settled on a white dress than went to her mid calf and flared out a bit, it had half sleeves. White was safe, it didn't clash with her hair of her eyes, and it made her look as though she had more colour.

James was glad she was taking her time in getting ready. He had the ring in his pocket and a reservation to the nicest restaurant in town but he still felt very nervous about what he was going to do. It was not the commitment that frightened him; he would gladly commit himself to be Lily's slave for all eternity. No, it was the thought that she might reject him. That she might, like so many times before, say 'No'. He kept having to remind himself that she had said yes once, that one time when it mattered.

When they finally reached the restaurant James could barely keep himself from shouting out his proposal, just so he'd have her answer, but he didn't. James held out until they'd finished dinner, he couldn't however wait until after desert as he'd planned.

James couldn't contain himself, he needed to know now, did she feel the same way he did, like they would be together forever? Like they had to be? He got up as soon as the plates had been cleared he took a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. James looked up into Lily's beautiful face; her eyes were bright with tears.

"No Lily, don't cry. I'm going to ask you a question, but firs I need to tell you something. Lily I've been in love with you since the day I first set eyes on you, and I will love you until the end of time. You my Lily-Flower are my life, I can't live without you, I never could. Please do me the greatest honour and let me become your husband."

With that James opened the box to reveal a delicate white gold band simply set with a single diamond.

"Lily, will you marry me?"

Lily's eyes could no longer contain her tears and her mouth felt too small for her smile.

"Yes," she said nodding, "Oh James, Yes." Lily threw her arms around him, falling to her knees as well.

"But on one condition," She whispered in his ear.

"What?" James asked, very confused.

"You need to tell me what the Marauders nicknames mean."

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	7. Chapter 7

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 7**

Lily had been asking him what the Marauders names meant since they'd first started going out, he was finally going to have to tell her, he would have had to anyway.

"I'll have to talk to them first, it's not my secret to tell, but I think they'll do it, for me."

"Good then kiss me before I change my mind."

"Yes Mam!" he said saluting.

When they'd finished eating he chuckled.

"What's funny?" Lily asked

"You only made me ask you once; I asked you out hundreds of times before you said 'Yes'."

"But this is conditional," She said as they were leaving the restaurant.

"Oh I know." James said pulling out a small square mirror, "Sirius, Remus we've got to hold court."

"That sounds serious,"

"It is, the last time we did his they made me run from the Hogwarts kitchens to the astronomy tower, naked."

"Pity I missed that…" Lily said

"Good times, now Evans get your mind out of that gutter." Said Sirius' voice from the mirror in James' hand. James gave it a dirty look.

Then Remus' voice said "My place is available why don't you come here?"

"Agreed" put in Sirius

"Remus' house it is, we'll be there soon Moony." James said before putting the mirror away.

When they arrived the other two Marauders insisted that Lily remain in the den while they 'discussed things' in the kitchen. After ten minutes punctuated by several loud bangs and 'ouch's they returned to the den.

"Only Marauders can know our nicknames meanings" said Remus and Lily was a bout to protest when he continued, "So we're going to make you an honorary Marauder."

"What have I got to do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well we're not going to make you a blood brother." Said Sirius, Lily raised her eyebrow at him. "Urm, blood sister as that would connect you to someone James would prefer you had no connection too,"

Lily knew they were thinking of Peter but didn't say anything.

"Besides if you were a blood sister, you'd be related to James and we can't have that now can we?"

Lily had to fight the urge to laugh.

"So we've decided," Sirius continued eagerly "That you've got to kiss each of us in turn."

Lily glanced at James, she could see by the look on his face that he would happily beat his friends to death is they tried anything.

"All right Remus, come here."

"You know Lily you're not my type." He protested as she kissed his cheek

"Remus, I'm crushed." She said while mock pouting.

"Sirius?" he strutted up to her but as she went to kiss his cheek he turned his head and got kissed full on the mouth.

"Black if I hadn't signed up for this you'd be in serious trouble! Lily steamed.

James looked livid. Lily went over and kissed him too, their kiss could only be described as snogging; Sirius was making retching noises in the background.

Finally the kiss ended and Lily was a Marauder.

They sat her down on the couch and suddenly Sirius was gone, in his place a giant black dog and abruptly she understood, Padfoot of coarse. Then just as suddenly as before James was gone, a tall stag with large antler and hazel eyes stood where he'd been only a second ago. Prongs, yes of coarse the antlers, Lily wanted to reach out and touch him. Then they were both back and James was sitting beside her.

"Moony?" she asked.

"Well that's another story." James replied. "You know how he's always sick at the full moon?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not really sick," said Remus "I'm a werewolf." He looked apprehensively over at Lily.

"I thought it had something to do with that." Lily said coolly

"How long have you known?" Remus asked confused

"Since the middle of first year, it took me a few months to see the pattern."

"Wow." He breathed

"What? I'm not stupid Remus."

"No, it's just that it took this lot till half way through second year and we were best friends."

"What about Peter?" she asked seemingly nonplussed that Sirius and James were animagi or that Remus was a werewolf.

"Wormtail, ah the rat, that should have tipped us off right there. " Sirius answered her bitterly.

"Really?" Lily asked "Your names seem so obvious now, how did I not get these before?" she asked more to herself than to any of them.

By this time it was quarter to twelve, and Lily thought they'd best be getting home. She hugged Remus and Sirius on the way out and, taking James by the hand they apparated home.

"So you'll marry me then?" he asked taking out the ring again.

"Yes Prong I will." Said Lily smiling as he put the ring on her finger.

"You understand why I couldn't tell you right? He asked, "It wasn't my secret to tell." He repeated

"And because it's illegal I'm guessing you're all unregistered? Was Remus was scared I'd hate him?"

"He didn't want to risk it. What did you think when you realised what he is?"

"I was scared at first, all I connected with werewolves was horror movies, but then I realised that he was still the same person as before, still me friend, still Remus."

"He'll be glad to hear that."

"So what do you guys call me behind my back anyway?" Lily asked

"Flower, I had already started calling you 'My Lily-Flower' so it fit." James answered sheepishly.

Lily giggled; of course they'd use one of James' pet names for her.

"That's your Marauder name by the way, unless we come up with anything better. Remus said he'd put you on the map if you'd like."

"You guys still have that thing?"

"Ya, I was going to pass it on."

"Only after first year."

James looked confused.

"If you think I'm going to let you give that thing to our child in their first year of school you have another thing coming. That and I'll want to check on him now and then." Lily finished quietly.

"Lily you are a worrier." James said

"With good reason, Voldemort is out there and he's all ready gone after both of us, both of our families, not to mention we're in the order. We're not exactly the safest people James."

James knew she was right, he worried too. But he tried not to show it, he tried to be strong for her.

"James" she said in a whisper, "I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you."

"You'd end this was Love. I pity whoever lays a wand on me. You get right dangerous when you're that mad."

Lily smiled weakly and took his hand they went into the house, or mansion would be a better word.

James knew both what she wanted and what she didn't. Lily had her own room for whenever she wanted it, but she only used it when James was busy for the order or during the full moon with Remus. So she spent that night in his room, in his arms, but James Potter did not make love to her, quite an accomplishment for a man holding such a beautiful woman in his arms.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	8. Chapter 8

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 8**

Lily woke up the next day and immediately began to plan. They would have the wedding reception there, at Potter manor; there was no point in having a ball room if no one ever used it.

James was thrilled, his soon to be wife was having a grand time planning with her brides' maids, Alice and Marie, she'd also asked Petunia who had impolitely declined. Not that anyone expected or wanted her to accept.

And they were going to use the ballroom; the last time his parents had held a ball here he'd been to much a coward to ask Lily to come.

"When should we get married James?" Lily asked on night. "We need to set a date soon you know."

"I know Lils, how about on your birthday; I can't possibly forget either of them if they're on the same day."

Lily laughed, lord he loved her laugh.

"All right then January 30th it is. But James I've been meaning to ask you something else too…"

James raised an eyebrow

"Well I know it's difficult and not everyone can do it but I want to learn to be an animagus. I was wondering is you could help me James" she finished quietly.

James was stunned Lily needed his help, and wouldn't an animal be the best disguise she could have?

"Why?" he asked, "Why do you want to do this?"

"It's embarrassing…. Well because your patronus is a stag and so are you, Sirius' patronus is a dog and so is he. Well mine is a doe, I was hoping if I could do it I would be a doe too and… well… does and stags go together don't they? That and I could help Remus when you two are busy"

James didn't know what to say. Lily knew the difficulties and the possibility of failure but she wanted to do this for him, to be closer to him and to help out one of his best friends.

"God, Lily Evans do you know how much I love you?"

"I'll be Lily Potter soon. Then you can show me every night just how much you love me, Lily Anne Potter." She mused.

"I like the sound of that." James said

"Sirius will have to stop calling me Evans then." She said smirking slightly. "So you'll help me?"

"Of coarse, if we could do it you ca, I'll get Sirius to help too if you'd like."

"I'd love that James, thank-you so much!" Lily kissed him and ruffled his hair before going back to her wedding plans.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	9. Chapter 9

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 9**

Over the next few months whenever Lily wasn't planning for their wedding or training to be a healer for the order she was working with James and Sirius. Sirius had been thrilled to be asked, Lily was also glad he was helping, he pushed her harder than James did. Or course James was more encouraging. Lily felt that the two best friends balanced each other out nicely.

But by the middle of September, after nearly three months work, training her body and her mind Lily didn't seem any nearer to becoming an animagus, but she had convinced James and Sirius to get registered. They promised to do it after Lily had successfully changed so they could all go in together.

"You can do it Evans, don't think human, be your animal form, be the animal."

"Right that'll work, Padfoot she's doing great, you're forgetting this took us the better part of three years to learn. You're doing great Lils. Keep it up."

"Thank you James but he's right, I'm fully qualified and I have you two, shouldn't I be getting somewhere?" Lily asked dejectedly.

"Lil it's only been three months, it took us three years. Be patient we had no progress until we actually changed and we had no idea what we'd be, you do." James soothed

"He's right, we should stop for today." Sirius put in.

"No! A bit longer please you two, just one more hour."

'All right. But you realise that this is bad work ethic for a Marauder, we welcome people telling us to stop working." James teased

"Yes but she's determined, that's always better than helping someone who could care less."

"Took all we had to get Wormtail changed."

Lily laughed "All right you guys take a break and I'll go fix us some lunch."

As soon as they could hear her rattling around in the kitchen Sirius asked in a low voice "Has she been changing in her sleep yet?"

"Every night, it gets damn difficult to hold her when she's not human let me tell you." James said proud of his fiancé.

"Wow, and after only three months work. The subconscious always goes first, and then the conscious, it won't be long now." Sirius said knowingly.

Just then Lily came in with a tray of sandwiches and three bottles of Butter Beer.

"Lily you know us too well." James said smiling at her

"You Evans you know Butter Beer is our favourite."

After lunch James and Sirius did their best to train her mind, as clearly her body could already transform. By the end of that hour Lily hadn't transformed, but the two friends were both being very encouraging.

Sirius went out and Lily began preparing dinner; it always took her much longer than other witches because she didn't use magic, 'Magic and food don't mix' she'd say. James followed her into the kitchen as she began assembling ingredients. He came up behind her, as he did she turned around, right into his arms.

"How do you do that James, you're as silent as a ghost."

Lily smiled up at him; she gently traced his lips with her finger. She moved her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you Lily," James gasped between kisses.

"I love you too James" Lily said taking a step back, James raised an eyebrow. "I've got to get dinner for you two; you and Sirius eat like hippogriffs I swear." She said teasingly.

"All right then what's for desert?" he asked playfully

"You mean dinner?"

"No I want to know what's for desert."

"What do you want for desert James?" She asked him

"I can think of one thing." James answered suggestively.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	10. Chapter 10

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 10**

"James…. James come on, wake up." Lily shook him gently.

"What?" James said groggily.

"I want to train a bit before breakfast."

"Lily it's the crack of dawn, besides you might not even be able to do it, lots of people can't."

"What's all the racket in here?" Sirius asked stepping out of the guest room.

"James here sais I can't transform, I'll show you can't transform!" Lily turned to stomp away only to find that she didn't have feet, but hooves. Lily was scared, she didn't know what to do she began to bleat helplessly.

James was just as scared as she was, "Stay calm Lily, it's all right."

"James she doesn't speak English at the moment," Sirius told him.

"What do I do?"

"Prongs," Sirius said exasperated "She's a doe you speak the same language."

"Right." With that James transformed, when he saw her through his new eyes, he fell in love all over again. She was so beautiful, even with hooves.

"Lily," he said "Calm, too change back you need to feel your human body, think human again."

Meanwhile Lily was just as stunned by James, 'Lord but he looks good as a stag.' She thought and did as he instructed, this was surprisingly easy, and suddenly she was human again, and James was right behind her.

"I'm impressed, that was very fast for a first go at it." Sirius said slightly flabbergasted.

"And you thought I couldn't do it." Lily said smugly to James

"I only said that so you would do it." James replied. "My first time was like that too, Sirius got me so mad and I just transformed, almost speared him too."

"What'd he say to get you so mad?" Lily asked eyeing Sirius as he left the room

"He said, if I remember correctly _'She doesn't even like you mate just forget about Evans, try for someone better looking.'_"

"You attacked him over that?" She asked sceptically

"I wasn't about to let him insult you was I? Besides Love makes you do crazy things. I knew you couldn't resist a challenge Lils especially not one from me."

"You know me too well." She said blushing.

"He's telling you about the time he nearly speared me and all you do is blush, do I get no pity?" Sirius asked reappearing

"No."

"Well I did deserve it."

"Hey! That's not what you've been saying all these years. You've been holding it over my head." James scowled.

"At least I didn't bite you, I could have you know," Sirius scowled back at him.

"Boys, what's past is past. There's no need to keep fighting over it." Lily soothed

"I won't be fighting over it, as long as he doesn't repeat that statement he made in that dormitory."

"I won't be insulting your fiancé, I love Lily and you know it. I only said it so you'd move on mate and a fat lot of good it did too."

"I really am sorry about that James; I never gave you a chance,"

"I was being an idiot, besides 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'"

Lily giggled "Five years of absence and insults and you're still just the same."

Lily spent the rest of the day changing back and forth, from doe to human and back.

James had so much fun watching his fiancé. It still made him smile to be able to call her that, and she was having so much fun, even Sirius was enjoying himself.

Lily was happiest when they were all animals, she found that she could understand what Sirius was trying to say when he was a dog, but she couldn't tell his exact words. Whereas she could understand James as clearly as she could when they were both human. It was fun she finally understood why they were always sneaking out to transform, even when it wasn't full moon.

The next morning Remus came by and was delighted by Lily's transformation {though at first he mistook her for James, until he realised she had no antlers}.

Sirius and James had kept their quest from him, as a surprise, the next full moon Lily would be joining them.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	11. Chapter 11

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 11 **

Over the next four months Lily, James, Remus and Sirius worked for the order. James and Sirius were working towards becoming aurors. Remus handled any research Dumbledore needed, mostly into protective charms but he did some research into Dark magic as well. And Lily was studying to be a healer; the order needed a healer they could take injured members to without attracting suspicion from the ministry. They all did this all as well as anything else they could, they were run ragged, but they didn't mind.

For James it was protecting the woman he loved and revenging himself on the ones who thought her beneath them.

For Remus and Sirius it was keeping their little sister safe, because that's how they thought of Lily.

For Lily was proving herself, just as she had done all through her years at Hogwarts. She was also making the world better, for her children, the ones who would be shunned for having her as a mother if Voldemort wasn't stopped. For her parents who had already died because of him, for James, Remus and Sirius who were in as much danger from her presence.

It hurt her being what she was. She was endangering the ones she loved.

In that way the days until the wedding flew by and suddenly it was January 29th a glorious Monday evening, and James departed for Sirius' house where he would stay until the ceremony, so as not to see his bride before hand, and Remus moved into one of Potter manor's guest bedrooms, he'd be giving Lily away in the morning and then house sitting until they returned from their honeymoon trip to Paris.

Lily had been close to James all evening, dreading his departure. She always had trouble sleeping when he was away from her; she worried too much to sleep. When it was time for him to leave they spent a good ten minutes snogging,

"You're not getting cold feet are you Lily?" He'd asked

"I said I was going to marry you James Potter and I'll do it, cold feet or no. I love you too much to let you go. And the only thing that's cold is the bed, as you won't be here to worm it up."

James had kissed her again a long kiss filled with passion; Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and arched against him.

"Erm, mate it's getting dark." Sirius said chuckling, "Save it for Paris, this is your last night single so let's got going."

At a stern look from Lily James spoke quickly "The only think we'll be doing tonight Love, is sleeping and Sirius for your sake I hope you haven't planned anything more."

"Not a thing, I just love to rile Evans here it's such a joy."

Remus rolled his eyes, James gave Lily another swift kiss, whispered "I love you forever Lily." Then he and Sirius left.

"Finally," said Remus "Now I have you all to myself."

Lily giggled, "I'm sorry Remus you're just not my type."

"Hey! That's my line." Remus complained

"I'm so glad you could make it Remus, James and I completely forgot to account for the moon when we set the date."

He chuckled, "This is the perfect time to have it, but I'd have been here anyways unless you'd planned it for the day of the full moon. I couldn't miss this for anything."

"If we'd planned it for the full moon we'd have changed it." Without realising it they'd been walking to the bedrooms, they were standing outside Lily and James' room. Lily kissed Remus' cheek said "Good night" and went in.

Now she lay in their bed and as she'd said earlier, it was cold. Lily was unhappy that they'd been traditional, yet thrilled to be getting married the next day. 'Finally I'll be his, officially his.' Lily thought, somewhere in this confusion Lily did fall asleep.

Lily dreamt of when she was younger. They were simpler time. She heard her best friend's voice telling her 'No, it doesn't make any difference" being muggle born, Lily believed him, and only wished he believed it himself.

She woke again what felt like moments later to excited to sleep anymore.

James' night had gone much the same; he couldn't keep himself from wishing he had Lily in his arms. Having his soon-to-be-wife so far away from him hurt, he was almost jealous of Remus for getting to be there for her brooding and loneliness James Potter fell asleep.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	12. Chapter 12

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 12**

James woke to the sound of Frank Longbottom and Sirius pounding on his door, before he even had his glasses on they had grabbed him. They carried him out side and tossed him into Sirius' pool, "Next time guys, set the alarm." James said grinning at his best man {Sirius} and his groomsman. They dressed quickly and went back to James' house where Lily and her bride's maids Mary and Alice were getting ready.

The ceremony would be held on the grounds under the potter's gazebo when Lily saw it she could only think how perfect it would be to get married under it, and she said as much to James, so naturally that's what they were doing, he could deny her nothing. The three men helped out with the outdoor preparations and the seating until it was time.

James took his place under the gazebo and he was suddenly terrified. 'What if she doesn't show up?' he thought 'or worse what if she does show up and then changes her mind when we get to the "I do's"'

"Calm down Prongs" Sirius said reassuringly as James began to hyperventilate, "She's in love with you mate, she'll be here."

"Lily looked at herself in the mirror; she really didn't recognise the reflection as her own. It was almost three years since she and James had started going out, and she still believe he'd chosen her. He could have had any girl in the world but she was the one standing here in the white dress fit for a princess. 'Oh lord' she thought 'what if he's not there? What if I walk down the isle and no one's at the other end?'

"Deep breaths Lily it's time." Alice told her, her maid of honour Alice would go first with the rings, then Mary, then herself with Remus.

Suddenly they were at the doors waiting to walk, as Lily left the house she saw to her relief that James was waiting for her at the other end of the isle. And a huge smile spread across her face as she saw the smile on his face. She'd gotten very good at reading James and the look on his face said 'Love' more clearly than if it had been painted on his forehead.

The day was perfect but Lily didn't care. The wedding was going more smoothly than could be expected and she didn't even have to worry about the cost of it James had more than enough gold. But she didn't care; all Lily cared about at all was James. Waiting for her at the end of the isle was the most wonderful man on the planet and she was about to be his wife.

Their vows were a blur to her, they were the traditional wizard vows in addition to the traditional muggle ones but they left out the 'In sickness and in health, till death do us part' line. Lily couldn't bear to think of that, and though he didn't say it nor could James.

The tiny wizard presiding over the ceremony pronounced them husband and wife, and James was kissing her, it was a sweet kiss, gentle and full of love.

The reception went by very fast for James it seemed only minutes passed between diner, their traditional first dance and cutting the cake. To James it took only a few seconds for Lily to dance with Remus, Sirius and Frank and for her to be back in his arms.

Then they were leaving, Remus would be in charge and the guests could continue to celebrate if they wished. They were already pack so as soon as James had a good hold on his new wife and their bags they apparated to France.

The next 21 days were spent alternatively in bed and sightseeing. Lily could not get enough of James and he was just as eager. But it was with a sense of relief that they returned home.

A hotel just was not a home, not for any length of time. When the arrived they found a note, left by Remus earlier that day.

Welcome home, James and Lily

I hope you two had a nice trip. I hear Paris is lovely this time of year. All's well in the house, nothing eventful happened while you were away. Except that your cat yowled and brought in three birds, one of which was alive.

Anyway I thought you'd like to be alone when you returned so as you can see I've left.

You know where to find me.

Remus 'Moony' J. Lupin

Lily read it over James' shoulder scowling at their cat, Holley, as she finished it. "You didn't have to give Remus a bad time you know," She said to her, "It's bad enough you hate Sirius the way you do."

"Lily Sirius is a dog, Holley is a cat, they were never meant to get along." James said softly whispering in her ear.

James picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, leaving the cat to yowl in their wake.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	13. Chapter 13

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 13**

A few months later they received another letter, from Dumbledore.

May 5th

James, Lily

The Death Eaters have taken another one. Benji Fenwick is dead if you have any contact with his family, who I understand used to be neighbours of yours, please tell them. They deserve to know.

Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore

Lily gasped; she curled herself into James' arms with tears threatening to spill over.

It was always a letter for them. That was how both Lily and James had dear of their parent's deaths and now of Benji's.

James held her closer. He and Benji had never been 'close' but he'd helped James through one of the hardest times of him life.

Lily felt much the same way James did, she could never have done all the things for James that Benji had done right after James had lost his parents. She wouldn't have known what needed to be done. Even a very mature eighteen year old couldn't have done everything that needed to be done in that situation.

"Lily, I think I need to sit down."

"James go to the library, you know how your books help you."

"But Love what's going to help you?" he asked not wanting to have to give up going to the library, but also not wanting Lily to hurt.

"I'm going for a walk; I'll take the invisibility cloak if you don't mind. It's already dark."

James had been about to suggest the same thing, he got her the cloak before they went off to recover in their own ways.

But Lily needed to recover both from the contents of the letter, and it's date. Today's date, May 5th, 05/05. This was her and Sev's day. Every year they would spend time together on this day no matter what. They been doing this since they were five, that's how they'd picked the date, but they hadn't met up the past few years.

Lily was several blocks from home now and missing her best friend very much. She really wanted to see him again, to talk to. Why had she let that stupid word get between then?

"He chose his way, I chose mine." She told herself firmly

"You really shouldn't be talking to yourself; it defeats the purpose of being invisible." A familiar voice said from behind her.

She spun on the spot hand flying to her wand and the hood of the cloak falling back.

"Sev!" she gasped.

He just looked at her, as if he'd never stop looking. As if seeing her face was all he needed from the world.

"Severus I'm sorry. Last time we… spoke. And the time before… well I was horrid, monstrous actually. Can you ever forgive me?"

Severus nearly gaped at her, "Forgive you?" he asked "I only showed myself to ask you, no to beg if I had to, for you to forgive me. You've done nothing wrong."

"You were my best friend and I treated you like dirt then I ignored you for nearly three years."

"Lily I started it."

She cut him off, "No Severus, that was your friends talking, not you."

"Lily you've been a better friend to me these past three years than they've ever been, they're **not** my friends and they never were."

His face showed more remorse than Lily could ever have thought possible. "Do you know what day it is Severus?" she asked "It's our day, or at least this was out day."

"It still is," he said "at least I've always thought so."

Well since you seem to think I was justified, and I know you've done nothing wrong. I think today should be a day for forgiveness. I was thinking about you and I miss you Severus, if you can I want my best friend back."

"'Done nothing wrong', Lily?" Severus hissed pulling back the left hand sleeve of his robes, plain black as always, Severus never changes. There against the paleness of his skin the serpent and skull brand of the Death Eaters looked so much worse than it ever did hovering in the sky.

"Sev!" She gasped "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing I didn't deserve." He answered, almost sadly. Lily couldn't stop herself she reached out and wrapped her arms around him; he was taller than before, though he'd always made her feel small.

After a moment he wrapped his arms around her too, but hesitantly, as if he didn't know how she'd react to his touch.

Lily repeated her earlier words. "I miss you Sev, and I don't want anything to come between us again."

"Lily… I can't, you know I can't." he said gesturing to his, now covered, left arm.

"Severus tell me, in the end, which side is yours?"

"Whatever side you're on is mine." He said softly.

"Then in the end Sev, I'll be waiting for my best friend."

He nodded "Until then stay inside please Lily, the end is coming but not before there are casualties. I don't want you to be one of them, or Potter for that matter." He said pointing at her wedding band. "I know how it would hurt you to loose him." Severus turned as if to leave "Good-Bye Lily" he said over his shoulder."

"Be safe." She said just as he disapparated wishing there was no need for those words, wishing he was safe. But he would be in too much danger, he always was.

She suspected what he was doing, he was a braver man than many Gryffindors and the rest of the Slytherins put together. Lily turned and walked home, she felt better and yet not, things seemed to be mended between her and Severus but Lily didn't know if she'd ever see him again, if she would be one of those casualties or maybe he would be.

Things would never be quite the same as they used to be, but Lily hoped that she could still be his friend. She hadn't felt quite right since they'd parted ways; because she knew the dangers of the path he'd chose. Severus could take care of himself though, Lily had watched as he'd taken care of both of them for nearly ten years.

When Lily arrived home she didn't say anything about Severus. 'James has enough to deal with,' she told herself. 'There's no need to worry him over anything more.' Lily did admit to herself that she'd been stupid however. She had no proof of anything about Severus anymore, she could only trust blindly, and she did.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	14. Chapter 14

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 14**

About a week later Remus arrived bearing yet more bad news, "Moody's been injured." He said as he walked in the door. "It was rosier, Evan I think his first name was, Moody killed him in the end but Rosier got a hunk of his nose first."

"Old Mad-Eye?" James asked incredulously

"The very same Prongs, he's right pissed off too."

"Is he all right?" Lily asked concerned for the old auror.

"Oh he's fine; as soon as the healers got the bleeding to stop he went out again. He's after Bellatrix now, Sirius' cousin Bella. Andromeda's sister you know; and Narcissa's."

"Does he know?" James said softly as Lily turned slightly green.

"Yes, he doesn't consider anyone who hasn't been blasted off that old tapestry to be his family. He said, and I quote 'You are my family Remus. You, James, Lily, Romi and Ted. Bellatrix Lestrange is not my family.' I think it's safe to say that he's hoping someone will catch Darling Bella." Remus finished.

'We should all get together one night, Romi and Ted too." Lily said thoughtfully.

"We could make a party of it." James was enthusiastic, but Lily could only think of Severus, the one friend she couldn't invite, she doubted he'd survive the night if she did. The Marauders were great friends but in a different way, they could always make you happy, but she could tell Sev anything and she had for ten years. Still Lily couldn't get that nagging doubt out of her mind, 'Should I trust him or not?' asked herself, but she did trust him, mostly out of habit, she couldn't help it but she didn't want to put James at risk because of her old habits. And more importantly she couldn't bear to risk the child that she was carrying.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	15. Chapter 15

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 15**

The day of their 'Party' came and Lily and James received yet another letter. One that cancelled the party and had them rushing to Hogwarts under the invisibility cloak. This letter was only seven words long,

_Lily, James_

_We must speak __**Immediately.**_

_-Albus _

The two went straight into his study to receive their bad news. Because that's all it could be. A message like that was never sent on account of good news.

They knocked once on his office door, "Enter" Dumbledore said from the inside a note of worry shattering his normally calm voice. "Please have a seat."

"Sir can I get you some tea?" James asked very concerned, Lily raised her eyebrow at James. "I spent a lot of time in this office during our seven years here." James explained quietly.

"No thank you James, though I am surprised that you'd still remember where everything is kept."

James smiled, "I made a lot of tea in here Professor I could do it now with my eyes closed and wand-less."

Dumbledore smiled back at him, "To business." He said "I'm afraid I haven't got good news for you, but you've guessed that haven't you?"

"Yes we did." Lily answered him, "Just tell us Sir don't try to sugar coat it."

"All right then Lily here it is, you've got to go into hiding. We've received information from a spy in Lord Voldemort's inner circle that he's targeting you."

Lily gasped, James pulled her against him. This was their worst nightmare, Lily couldn't stand to think that James was in danger and James pelt the same way about Lily. "I know it's hard to process but I think you should rent a flat somewhere in London, we'll put a fidelius charm on it. I also think it's best that Sirius and Remus stay with you."

"Yes, they should be safe, or as safe as we can make them, we can use my apartment." Lily said slightly dazed but this shock; she'd know they were in danger but never that they would be personally targeted.

James was nearly as startled, "You have an apartment?"

"Yes a small flat in west London, I bought it the summer before seventh year started."

"Umm, Lils why did you keep it? We have a home."

Lily was a bit flushed, "Well… I didn't know how long I'd be staying with you, and it was already paid for."

Dumbledore was tactfully playing deaf.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd get tired of me James, it has never made sense for you to love me. I've told you that before."

"But I never believed it. You go there and Remus and Sirius too, if they want. But I want to stay and fight.

His conviction was palpable, he was going too fight for the Dark Lord's defeat, for his friends and for the woman he loved, but Lily was terrified. "Please James stay for us. We need you."

James got the feeling that he was missing something, he raised his eyebrows at Lily, asking silently 'Will I get an explanation later?' She nodded and turned to Dumbledore who pretended to be completely oblivious to their conversation.

"Did Severus tell you?" she asked without preamble.

"You were always bright Lily, but I admit that I didn't think you'd get there, not this quickly at any rate." Dumbledore looked very pleased, James did not.

"Snape told you this?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied

"So he's all right then?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Last I saw of him," Lily was worried and Dumbledore could tell. "This evening, Lily I saw him this evening."

"You trust what he tells you?" James was indignant, furious, if that bastard put Lily in more danger, James couldn't even think of something bad enough to do to him.

Dumbledore gave him a cold look "I trust Severus Snape with my life." He said

"And Lily's apparently." James shot back

"No!" Lily exclaimed, "I trust Severus he never harmed me, he could have killed me easily weeks ago and he didn't." James gaped at her.

"Yes he told me he'd seen you. You saw him on an evening walk didn't you?"

"Yes on the fifth of may, he told me I should stay inside." She said quietly

"There you have it James; he has Lily's best interests at heart."

"That doesn't mean I have to trust him." James was still not happy.

"You don't have to James." Lily put her arm around him "Can you meat us at the manor tomorrow morning Dumbledore? We can be ready right away."

"Yes I've a quick meeting at 10 but right after that I can be on your door step, if you'd like I can be your secret keeper, but if that's the case I'll need to tell Remus and Sirius personally."

"If they're coming, I'll make sure they see you before they arrive." James said, planning on beating them into submission if they tried to refuse. "How many bedrooms are there Lily?"

"Four." She answered "It's just enough."

"Good. Dumbledore we should be going, we've got pack."

"You'll be going into hiding along with the others then?"

"Yes, as long as Lily wants me I'll be wherever she is."

They left the school and apparated home. James took Lily's hand and pulled her to the sofa. "What haven't you told me Lily? What am I missing? And how is four bedrooms 'just enough' when we only need three?"

James looked worried and Lily was sorry she hadn't said anything sooner. "I was going to announce it at the party tonight." Lily paused and took a deep breath, she hadn't planned this part. "I'm pregnant James; we're going to have a baby."

His jaw dropped, he was preparing himself for something bad, true it wasn't the best time for a baby, not safe for one thing. But this was a good thing. James took his wife in his arms and pulled her onto his lap, he held them there, held his family in his arms. "Lily," James said "You can't imagine how happy this makes me. A baby!"

"Actually I can imagine, I feel the same. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Umm… a baby?"

"Yes," Lily laughed, "But a boy or a girl, I meant."

"You can tell that? Of course I want to know!"

James was so excited that Lily could feel it, "It's really quite a simple charm to see you know James." She stalled

"Lily, I'm dying here."

"Were having a boy James, and I hope he's just like you."

"Oh Lils!" James jumped to his feet with Lily in his arms and spun her around. That was the happiest day of his life, and despite everything else he was happy.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	16. Chapter 16

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 16**

They moved into Lily's apartment the next morning. They also made arrangements for Remus and Sirius who would be arriving that afternoon. Remus would go home once a month with either James or Sirius to keep him company. James didn't want Lily to leave the house or to be alone, especially now that she was pregnant.

They told Sirius and Remus not to bring their owls, three owls coming and going from one apartment would be suspicious so they would only be using Lily's owl Iris. They would also be leaving Holley at home, she could fend for herself and come and go as she pleased.

They hadn't told the rest of the Marauders about their baby yet; they were waiting to show them what they'd 'done with the spare room'. Remus may suspect but Sirius would be clueless.

James was working on the room now. He'd charmed the paint brushes into painting three of the walls powder blue and a mural on the fourth. It was a life size picture of their family, including Sirius and Remus. He was even adding their animagi forms and a wolf. The mural wouldn't be complete though until their baby boy was born, so they could put him up as well.

By the time Sirius and emus arrived Lily and James were just arranging the last piece of baby furniture. The room was nearly perfect.

That was the first room they showed Remus and Sirius to, they took the hint.

"James, Lily I can't believe it!" Remus exclaimed

"This is great Prongs!" Sirius said giving Lily a gentle hug.

'James… umm, is that us?" Remus asked a bit red in the face.

"Yes, that's our family." Lily answered

"This room has everything doesn't it." Sirius said eyeing the mural.

"We did try to think of everything." James said "But your rooms are ready too, would you like to get settled?"

"Ah yes, Remus yours is the blue room down the hall on the right and Sirius yours is the sunset room down the hall on the left."

"Thanks Lily" They said together

"It's really great of you to have us." Remus said

"Ya, it would really suck being in hiding alone, we'd all have no contact." Sirius looked ready to pout at the very thought.

"We couldn't have done anything less, you go get settled, diner will be ready soon. I've made enough to feed an army. And desert." Lily replied

"You de know what we like Evans." Sirius ginned at her.

"Oi, it's Potter now!" James said

"What?"

"Her name is Potter now, there was that wedding, remember? You were there."

"Oh ya! Sorry Lily, it's a bad habit."

Remus chuckled, heading for his room.

While James was helping the boys settle in, Lily wrote a letter

Sev

I can't thank you enough.

You've done so much for us.

You will always be my best friend.

Love Always

She didn't sign it, that was too dangerous if someone else got it, he would know her handwriting anyway. Lily told Iris not to deliver it until he was alone and sent the owl on her way. He should at least know that she knew and appreciated what he'd done.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	17. Chapter 17

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 17**

Sirius and James quickly became restless and Lily was the only think that kept them from sneaking out. They were all restless, James couldn't settle to a book and Sirius was starting to loose his appetite. They played chess, all day everyday. Only stopping to spend time with Lily or Remus when they complained of neglect. After about a month they pushed a few chess boards together and invented their own complex set of rules.

When Lily or Remus was bored they played cards, everything from 'War' to 'Solitaire'.

"How far along are you now Lily?" Sirius asked

"Five months now, I can't wait; I hope he's just like James."

"Ya James said, "But without my hair."

"Especially with your hair." Lily smiled at him

"He'll only spend hours trying to flatten it for girls."

Remus snorted, "If I remember correctly you spend hours making it stick up higher."

Lily giggled, "True." James grinned

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" Sirius asked

"We talked about Harry James." Lily said

"Harry?" Remus laughed "You're going to name him after that shrub you took care of back in 6th year?"

"That poor kid." Sirius said grimacing "Never tell him that, for his own sake."

"We won't if you don't," James said "But we haven't decided for sure yet."

"Well I like it," said Sirius "Harry's a good strong name, not like Charlus.'

James just glared at him.

"Sirius after all these years you should know better than to go for his mane, that's a low blow."

"It's alright Lily, I know where he sleeps."

Just then Iris flew in through a window and dropped down onto Lily's shoulder. She began nudging Lily into the next room. The three men were all looking at her quizzically,

"I guess it's a private letter." She said walking into the next room to open it. Iris obligingly held out her leg so Lily could detach her letter.

Lily

You shouldn't write to me. Right now you're safe but you won't be for long if we keep writing. I know you don't want to hear it but I love you Lily, and I won't keep putting you in danger.

Severus T. S.

Lord but that man was dramatic, it was true however and Lily knew it, she wouldn't reply.

'Until this war ends we'll have no contact, I won't know if he's alive or dead.' And terrible as it may seem Lily could only be thankful that it wasn't James. She would die not knowing if she had to be away from him for any amount of time.

She didn't tell the Marauders what was in that letter, and they didn't ask, with four people living in an apartment they valued their privacy.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	18. Chapter 18

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 18**

The remaining months of Lily's pregnancy passed without event and on July 31 1980 Harry James Potter was born. He was perfect, a tiny version of James complete with his hair. The only things in his looks to suggest his mother were his eyes. Brilliant emerald green eyes, almond shaped and beautiful on his tiny face. Harry was soon the most popular person in the apartment, between the four of them he was rarely put down and he cried even more rarely. Harry was a very happy child, blissfully ignorant of the war currently being fought for his safety, and of the prophecy revolving around him and the most dangerous dark wizard of the age. By the time he was three months old Lily and James needed a break.

"James how about that muggle date I told you we'd go on?" Lily said suddenly, "Remember, with the galleons I won from Sirius"

"Yes I remember, but that's a little dangerous don't you think?" He asked, his eyes pleading for het to let him out of the apartment.

"If we're careful and put up the proper precautions we should be fine, I need out just as badly as you do James." Lily grinned at him.

"Any problems, I say 'Now' and we disparate back home." James nodded

"Remus would you be able to watch Harry tonight?" She asked turning from James, "And Sirius could you help him out, just in case he can't handle it." They smiled at her.

"Not a problem Lily." Remus said

"But of course Mrs. Potter, always happy to help." Sirius told her winking at James.

She took James to a movie, a typical muggle date. They saw whatever romantic comedy was playing, neither bothered to check which and neither bothered to watch it. They sat next to the exit as a precaution, they were also disguised, James now looked like a balding older man with blue eyes and Lily had black hair and brown eyes, no one could possibly recognize them. Not that they wouldn't be looking anyway. The two of them sat there kissing like a couple of teenagers until halfway through the movie.

A flash of light caught their eyes as the door to the theatre opened, a woman stepped in, a woman with long black hair and a sweeping skirt accompanied by a tall dark haired man.

'Someone must know James and I very well to be out looking for us tonight' Lily thought as Bellatrix and _Rodulfus_scanned the crowd, Bella's gaze falling one Lily and James.

Lily clutched James' arm, whispered "Now!", and they disapparated

They apparated in their living room. Lily cried in James' chest, he held her tightly to him and they both thought about how close they'd just come.

'I should have listened to Severus, he was right.' Lily thought. Bellatrix had known, somehow she'd know and they could both be dead right now. That would be the last time they left the house, even that one excursion head nearly gotten them killed and nearly made Harry an orphan. The first thing they did at home was find Sirius, they'd thought about it and they'd been meaning to ask him for some time now.

"Would you be Harry's Godfather?" James asked bluntly as soon as they reached his room.

Sirius looked up from his chess board where he'd taught his pieces to play against him. "Of course James, Lily I'm surprised you trust me with him." He smiled at her.

"You may be a prankster and a Marauder at heart but I'd trust you with my life." Lily was sincere Sirius was one of the best people she knew. They decided to leave Sirius to his chess and go find Harry. But when they turned they found Remus standing in the doorway looking pained.

"Remus..." James stammered "We'd have asked you but..."

"No James, it's not that I know why you couldn't ask me."

"Remus what is it?" Lily asked worried about her son. Remus held out a letter. "This just arrived, it's from Dumbledore."

James tore it open. The seal was broken, Remus had already read it.

_He knows, He's on his way now. _

Lily read it over his shoulder, "Where's Harry?" She chocked out

"Sleeping" Said Remus.

Lily ran to check on him.

"We've got to act." Said Sirius after he finished the letter

"We haven't got time, the best we can do if fight." James said

Lily returned, slightly relieved to have seen Harry safe in bed. "Then we fight, He's not getting our son!"

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	19. Chapter 19

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 19**

The three men positioned themselves around the door. Waiting for Voldemort to arrive. Lily waited in the door way to the nursery she could still aim at the entryway but she was closer to Harry and that was more important to her. They seemed to wait for an eternity, hovering on the edge of a battle they couldn't avoid. But in reality they were there for mere seconds before he arrived.

Voldemort blasted the door down, the three men attacked him and Sirius was thrown back, onto the floor. He just lay there unmoving. Lily cast a shield charm between Sirius and Voldemort. She could tell he wasn't dead and didn't want him to come to anymore harm.

Remus screamed upon seeing Sirius knocked to the ground. He attacked, bellowing in defiance.

James got between then battle and Lily, torn between protecting his family and attacking their attacker. James compromised by attacking from his protective stance.

Lily was casting healing charms at Sirius trying to wake him, in the end he seemed to wake from the sheer volume of the battle.

Harry shrieked from behind Lily, Voldemort looked up temporarily distracted. The four Marauders all screamed their best hope for survival as Voldemort struggled to get to Harry. Under the weight of their combined spells he toppled forward, his eyes rolling back into his head. The four Marauders had destroyed the most powerful dark wizard of the age.

Then Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, and saw the body. He immediately went to check to see if Voldemort really was dead. His heart was stopped and his body already growing cold. The war was finally over. Lily emerged from the nursery cradling Harry.

Dumbledore looked up at them all, "I'm so sorry."

James was confused, 'Dumbledore, what happened?"

"He knew, all along he knew about this flat. A secret keeper can't keep the knowledge from someone who already has it. We came as soon as we could."

"We?" Sirius asked looking up.

The doorway was filled with Order members, including Severus Snape. Lily rushed over to him, still carrying Harry and threw her free arm around him. "Sev! Oh you're alive!" She kissed his cheek as Severus blushed furiously. The Order members began to trickle away in a steady stream until it was only the five of them, Dumbledore and Severus.

"Severus came to me as soon as he found out, and I sent hat letter and went to fetch the Order, but you were too quick." Dumbledore said shame faced. "I should have know, I should have realised."

"No, Dumbledore you couldn't have known. We don't blame you." Lily said still standing beside Severus.

"H got to Frank and Alice, just before He sent Bellatrix after you; I should have seen it then." Dumbledore lacked his usual twinkle.

"We don't blame you; all you've ever done is protect us Dumbledore. We will always owe you." James said with gratitude.

Dumbledore's smile returned, in part. "I'll leave you then, it seems I have a body to deal with. So I will say good-bye for the present." And with that he and Tom Riddle's body disappeared

Lily turned to Severus "I thought I'd lost you Sev.'

"You know me Lily, I'll be around forever, nothing can stop me."

"I know Sev." She said smiling and rocking Harry.

"I should leave now; I can see I'm intruding." Severus said glancing at the jealous expression on James' face.

Lily knew she couldn't argue with him, "Sev keep in touch, I won't let you stay away so long again."

"Sure Lily." He said striding out the door.

Lily went to put Harry back to bed. "Oh James," She sighed. 'It's over, finally over." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. James pulled away.

"Lily, you don't have to pretend."

"What?"

"I know you love Severus," He said the name as if it caused him great pain to do so. "You said it yourself, you loved him first. You loved him best. I can't, no I won't let you stay married to me, it would only hurt you." James looked hurt even as he said the words. "I can have our marriage annulled. And of course I'll help you take care of Harry as much as you want. "I'll always be there to help you."

"James, no you don't understand. You've got it all wrong." He looked at her as if she were playing a bad joke." He was, no he is my best friend. He always will be, I see that now. You have to understand, he told me who I am, and comforted me all through your constant badgering." Lily smiled up at him, "I do love him and I always will, but I love him like a brother."

James let out a sigh and kissed her, holding her hips and pulling her closer.

"All these years you thought..." Lily was shocked, "You thought that you were my second choice."

"I thought that you only chose me because you couldn't have him. But I love you enough that I was okay with that."

"No James. He was only ever a friend. But that night I saw another side of you, and I fell in love. James I love you best. I've only ever loved you, don't ever doubt that."

"Much as this is a touching moment I've got to check on my godson." Interrupted Sirius, Remus nodded in agreement.

Lily and James stepped aside to let them past, and then he kissed her again. He was so happy to have been wrong. "I love you Lily, more than anything. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Lily ginned up at him, "You won't have to, because I'm not going anywhere."

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


	20. Chapter 20

-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**The Flower, the Snake, and the Stag**

**Chapter 20**

Remus and Sirius moved back into their own homes while Lily and James moved back into Potter manor. The world calmed as everyone settled back into the routine of peace. Lily and Severus did manage to keep in contact and they even met up when they could manage it. It wasn't the same as before, but them they weren't children anymore; they had lives separate from one another now.

Little Harry grew quickly; he was lean, like his father. And like his father he developed a taste for flying this was encouraged by Sirius who gave him his first ever broomstick for his first birthday.

The Potters lived happily; they were expecting an addition, a baby girl named Tallulah Eileen Potter she would be born on the 6th of May, 1982.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


End file.
